It's Hurt
by unicorn28
Summary: "apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain !" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan" (FF tentang Johnny x Taeil , NCT 127)
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

Johnny, pria blasteran Amerika yang sedang menempuh kuliah semester akhir di Seoul, Korea. Saat kecil ia hidup di LA bersama kedua orang tuanya, namun semenjak ia menjadi yatim piatu 5 tahun lalu, ia kembali ke Korea Selatan dan tinggal dengan Neneknya. Sayang, sepertinya Johhny memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri, karena 2 tahun kemudian sang Nenek (satu-satunya keluarga Johnny yang tersisah) meninggal dunia karena sakit. Jadilah Johnny hidup sebatang kara dan harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

Johnny, dikenal sebagai pribadi yang mudah bergaul dan sangat ramah (mungkin karena ia besar dilingkungan western yang habbitnya lebih terbuka). Ia cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa lainnya, apalagi Johnny mempunyai kelebihan khusus dibidang IT. Dia bisa menyadap dan meng-hack segala jenis gadget, TAPI dengan konten yang sederhana seperti menyadap handphone pasangan misalnya…

"kau mau apa ?" Yuta bertanya dengan semangat

"hhh semakin lama ini semakin terasa tidak benar" Johnny menghela nafas

"aku serius ! kau mau apa ? akan aku berikan asalkan kau membantu ku"

"nngg oke, belikan aku kulkas mini untuk di kostan, musim panas seperti ini aku membutuhkan kulkas"

"oke" Yuta keluar café sambil membawa hp, sepertinya ia sedang menelfon seseorang

Selang beberapa menit HP Johnny berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dari ibu Kost

"Johnny, ini ada kiriman kulkas dg tujuan pengiriman no. kamar mu, nama pengirimnya Nakamoto Yuta, kulkas ku taruh didepan pintu kamar mu ya"

Telfon dimatikan sepihak oleh Ibu Kost, Yuta masuk dan duduk dengan santainya di depan Johnny

"woah, Nakamoto Yuta" Johnny terkesima dengan perlakuan temannya yang berasal dari Jepang itu, Yuta memang keturunan orang kaya, apapun bisa ia lakukan dengan uang

"sekarang saatnya kau membantu ku, tolong sadap nomer Winwin"

"ya ! kau pacaran sudah lama, tapi masih curiga"

"aaah palli, aku punya feeling yang tidak enak antara winwin dan jaehyun" yuta cemberut

"nde nde arraso, tapi setidaknya kau harus tau nomer hp, jenis dan no seri didalam HP yang digunakan winwin"

"aku sudah tau, ini datanya, aku yang membelikan HP itu untuknya jadi aku tau no. serinya"

"dari mana kau tau ?"

"aku menelfon toko HP-nya dan meminta data HP tersebut"

"ckck rich boy"

Uang yang Johnny hasilkan sangat lumayan dari _'pekerjaan'_ tersebut, setidaknya untuk bayar kostan dan makan sehari-hari, biaya kuliah ? tenang saja, Johnny mendapatkan beasiswa sampai lulus berkat kepintarannya.

Tapi ada saja orang lain yang meyakini keahlian Johnny diluar batas kemampuannya, seperti …

"hyung, bantu aku mencari mark" rengek haechan, junior dari kelas komunikasi

"hah ?"

"mark hilang, sudah 2 hari aku tidak menemukannya, dan ia meninggalkan semua gadgetnya di kamar ku, hueekkk"

"ayo kita lapor polisi"

"aaah, pakai keahlian mu saja hyung, sadap semua cctv yang ada di seoul "

"anak bodoh, aku tidak mempunyai alat secanggih itu, apa yang kau harapkan dari laptop butut dan wifi portable"

"tapi kau bisa tau segalanya hyung" haechan menendang-nendang kakinya kesal

"aku bukan dukun -_-"

"hyung bantu akuuuuuu !"

"iya iya, akan ku bantu"

"jinjja ? sekarang ?"

"iya, akan aku bantu, ku bantu untuk lapor ke polisi, ayo cepat" lalu Johnny menyeret kerah kemaja haechan dengan gemas.

Itu adalah serangkaian kejadian Johnny dengan para clientnya, ia sendiri belum pernah melakukan sadap atau hack apapun untuk kepentingannya sendiri, sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang…

.

.

Disinilah Johnny, dikantor polisi untuk melaporkan barang yang ia temui. Saat jalan pulang, ia menemukan sebuah HP yang tergeletak dipinggir toko. Untuk keamanan, polisi meminta Johnny menunggu sampai sipemilik datang, mengambil dan memeriksa HP tersebut.

"annyeonghaseo" seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut curly berwarna coklat dan wajah putihnya terlihat sedang terengah-engah mengatur nafas.

Menghadap petugas sebentar, lalu pria itu menghampiri Johnny dengan senyumnya yang terus mengembang, sedangkan Johnny diam berdiri dipojok ruangan dan terus memperhatikan pria yang semakin lama semakin mendekat (bayangkan adegan ini dengan effect slow motion ya, kkk)

"annyeonghaseo"…

Tidak ada jawaban

"selamat malam"

"eh, i iiya, annyenghaseo" Johnny tersadar dari diamnya

"itu, terimakasih sudah menemukan dan menjaga HP ku, gamsahamnida…" pria itu kebingungan

"johhny, nama ku Johnny" ucap Johnny sambil mengembalikan HP kepada si pemilik

"aah nde, gamsahamnida Johnny-ssi" ucapnya ramah

"mmm siapa nama mu ?"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

"selamat malam"

"eh, i iiya, annyenghaseo" Johnny tersadar dari diamnya

"itu, terimakasih sudah menemukan dan menjaga HP ku, gamsahamnida…" pria itu kebingungan

"johhny, nama ku Johnny" ucap Johnny sambil mengembalikan HP kepada si pemilik

"aah nde, gamsahamnida Johnny-ssi" ucapnya ramah

"mmm siapa nama mu ?"

"oh ! maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Taeil, Moon Taeil. Mmm sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih" Taeil tersenyum sambil membungkuk dan berniat untuk pamit pulang

"eh sebentar, nnggg Taeil-ssi, apa aku boleh meminta nomer HP mu ? mungkin aku bisa membantu jika ada kerusakan di HP mu" modus Johnny yang diperhalus agar tidak terlihat murahan (?)

Taeil memeriksa HPnya, sepertinya tidak ada bagian yang rusak. Sempat berfikir, akhirnya Taeil memberikan nomer HPnya ke Johnny, selain karena tidak enak hati untuk menolak, tidak ada salahnya untuk berteman bukan.

Begitulah awal mula perkenalan Johnny dan Taeil. Komunikasi yang mereka jalankan cukup baik, beberapa kali mereka makan atau sekedar minum dipinggir toko dan menghabiskan wkt untuk mengobrol. Johnny, semakin menyukai seorang Moon Taeil.

Terlebih Taeil juga tau pekerjaan sampingan Johnny sebagai hacker, dan Johnny juga merasa sudah mengetahui Taeil dengan baik.

"tidak apa jika kita sering bertemu ?" tanya Johnny hati-hati

"tak apa, bahkan aku ingin minta maaf karena selalu meminta waktu yang sesuai dengan jadwal ku"

"anniya, gwanchana, sampai tengah malampun aku akan datang"

"hahaha kau ini, berlebihan" tawa taeil

"hehehe … tapi memang seperti itu, aku akan selalu menunggu mu"

"jinjja ?" goda taeil

"eung ! tentu, aku .. sepertinya aku menyukai mu, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama mu, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama ?" Johnny to the point (ingat, kebiasaan LA nya masih terbawa hingga sekarang), dan yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam kaget sekaligus bingung.

"taeil-ah, apa aku salah ? apa kau tersinggung dengan perkataan ku ?"

"oh, aniya, hehe" Taeil salah tingkah

"aku menyukai mu Moon Taeil" Johnny mengulangi perkatanyaan dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Taeil

Johnny tidak melanjuti pembahasan tersebut, ia memang hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, setidaknya Taeil tidak memberikan kata "tidak" atau larangan apapun, biarkan semua berjalan begitu saja. Johnny yakin, suatu saat akan ada kejelasan diantara mereka berdua.

Seperti namanya, Moon (bulan) taeil telihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari jauh, mempunyai fisik yang menggemaskan dan pribadi yang sangat ramah. Namun, jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, terdapat banyak goresan atau bahkan lubang yang semakin dilihat akan membuat mu semakin penasaran dan ingin mengetahui lebih dalam lagi. Seperti yang Johnny alami saat ini…

Semenjak pengakuan itu, intensitas pertemuan Johnny dan Taeil sedikit berkurang. Namun secara tidak sengaja Johnny melihat Taeil berada dibeberapa tempat dengan pria yang berbeda-beda. Bisa saja Johnny berfikir jika mereka adalah teman Taeil, tapi perlakuan pria-pria itu sangat mencurigakan. Mereka memegang tangan, mengusap halus rambutnya bahkan merangkul pinggang Taeil. Itu membuat Johnny risih, dan sepertinya ini tidak bisa didiamkan.

Alih-alih bertanya, Johnny lebih memilih untuk menyelidikinya sendiri, ia berhasil menyadap nomer HP Taeil dengan memasukan aplikasi di HP nya secara diam-diam saat mereka bertemu. Setelah Johnny kembali ke kostan dan melakukan screening HP milik taeil, betapa kagetnya Johnny saat melihat history chat yang Taeil miliki, faktanya adalah Taeil seorang pria sewaan.

Jika dilihat dari chat yang ada, sepertinya Taeil menyediakan jasa untuk menemani pria-pria kesepian, seperti menemani nonton, makan atau ke pesta. Pantas saja Taeil sering terlihat dibeberapa tempat dengan pria berbeda.

Johnny gelisah dan fikirannya semakin bercabang, bagaimanapun Johnny sudah sangat menyukai Taeil, melihat kenyataan seperti ini tidak membuat perasaan Johnny pudar. Ia semakin merasa ingin melindungi Taeil, bukan tanpa alasan Taeil melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, Johnny yakin itu, sangat yakin.

Sudah larut malam, Johnny bertekat mengikuti taeil dengan GPS yang sudah disadapnya, lagi-lagi Johnny dibuat terkejut karena mendapati Taeil memasuki salah satu kamar di hotel pinggiran kota. Apa lagi ini !

Sudah sejam lebih Johnny menunggu Taeil dengan cemas diluar hotel, akhirnya pria kecil itu keluar dengan sedikit berlari namun tidak melihat keberadaannya. Johnny reflek langsung mengejar Taeil dan menarik tangannya

"oh ! Johnny" sangat jelas ekspresi kaget Taeil

"sedang apa kau ?"

"mwo ?" taeil kebingungan

"sedang apa kau di hotel ini dengan pria lain ?" Johnny mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak cepat karena debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali, sedangkan yang ditanya tidak bergegas memberikan penjelasan

"aku menyukai mu moon taeil, kau tau ? hati ini seperti ditekan batu besar setiap kali melihat mu chatingan dan bertemu dengan pria lain"

"kau ? kau menyelidiki ku ?" taeil menghempaskan genggaman Johnny dengan kasar

"aku fikir kau tidak akan menyadap org lain untuk urusan pribadi mu !"

"maafkan aku, aku hanya…"

"ada baiknya kau menanyakan langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan"

"apa jika aku tanya kau akan jujur pada ku ? apa kau akan jujur tentang pekerjaan sampingan mu ?" taeil masih diam, ia membiarkan Johnny yang sedang emosi untuk meluapkan apa yang ada didalam fikirannya

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!"

 _Plakk_

Suara tamparan dari Taeil cukup terdengar olehnya sendiri. Dengan pipi merahnya, Johnny menatap Taeil yang sedang menahan tangis.

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

"apa jika aku tanya kau akan jujur pada ku ? apa kau akan jujur tentang pekerjaan sampingan mu ?" taeil masih diam, ia membiarkan Johnny yang sedang emosi untuk meluapkan apa yang ada didalam fikirannya

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!"

 _Plakk_

Suara tamparan dari Taeil cukup terdengar olehnya sendiri. Dengan pipi merahnya, Johnny menatap Taeil yang sedang menahan tangis.

"its hurt to love you moon Taeil"

"I never ask you to love me Johnny Sue" setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Taeil

"kenapa kau melalukan ini ?" Johnny sudah lebih tenang

"membiayai hidup sendiri dikota besar dan harus memberikan uang ke org tua dikampung halaman sangatlah sulit, aku tidak punya keahlian khusus, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini" Taeil mulai menangis

"bicara pada ku jika masalahnya adalah materi, aku bisa membantu mu"

"dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini ? mustahil, mari kita urusi hidup kita masing-masing" Taeil berniat untuk meninggalkan Johnny, tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu terlalu kasar

"bukan maksud ku untuk merendahkan mu, aku.. aku menyukai mu Johnny, tapi, ayo kita berfikir realistis, kita tidak bisa bersama, kita tidak bisa saling mengandalkan satu sama lain, bukan karena aku hanya memikirkan materi tapi ada banyak pertimbangan, dan aku rasa, inilah jalan terbaik untuk kita"

"aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja moon taeil ! jika memang materi yang kau cari, aku akan berjuang untuk itu, aku akan memberikan mu kehidupan yang layak, aku berjanji"

"jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati Johnny, kita mempunyai jalan keluar masing-masing.."

"dan satu lagi, aku mohon, jangan kau anggap rendah diri ku, aku menemani pria-pria itu hanya sebatas untuk mengobrol, bukan berhubungan intim. Aku menyukai mu, jangan sakiti aku dengan pandangan sebelah mata mu" ucap Taeil lalu pergi tanpa melihat Johnny yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya.

 _ ***Johnny Pov***_

Dini hari, dengan memandangi langit-langit kamar, aku masih terngiang ucapan Taeil

" _dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini ? mustahil…"_

Apa seberat itu kehidupan mu Moon Taeil ? Apa sebanyak itu materi yang kau butuhkan ? Apa hanya perkerjaan itu yang bisa kau andalkan ?

Dan kau Johhny, apa kau tidak bisa merelakannya saja ? benar yg Taeil ucapkan, kehidupan dikota itu memang menuntut banyak materi, kenapa kau tidak terlahir dari keluarga kaya Johhny Sue ?

Pemikiran ini seperti bersautan didalam otak ku, membuat ku semakin lelah, dan pipi ku juga masih terasa berdenyut, sepertinya Taeil memang menampar ku dengan niat.

Aaah bagaimana ini ?! pekerjaan apa yang akan bisa membuat Taeil percaya jika aku bisa membantu kehidupannya.

 _ ***Author Pov, Kampus***_

Johnny melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, efek kurang tidur dan kejadian tadi malam yang masih membuatnya tidak bersemangat untuk masuk kelas hari ini.

"Johnny" teriak Yuta dari ujung lorong dan sedikit berlari kearah Johnny

"apa kau ada kelas ?"

"wae ? aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan cerita mu tentang winwin"

"aish ! bakka, ikut aku sebentar" yuta menarik tangan Johnny sedikit kasar dan mengajaknya (lebih tepatnya, menyeret Johnny) kebangku halaman belakang kampus

"aku mempunyai perkerjaan besar untuk mu" sikap antusias Yuta hanya ditanggapi dengan pandangan dingin dari Johnny

"kau tau sepupu ku yang tinggal di Jepang kan ? Taeyong hyung"

Kali ini Johnny menyimak sedikit serius, tidak biasanya Yuta membahas tetang sepupunya itu.

Taeyong adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan ternama dijepang, kalau tidak salah bergerak dibidang teknologi. Taeyong juga terdaftar menjadi salah satu pria muda terkaya di Jepang, dengan usianya yang baru menginjak awal 30an, ia bisa menghasilkan milyaran won dalam kurun waktu setahun.

"hyung sedang dalam persaingan bisnis yang ketat, ia sepertinya terancam dengan beberapa inovasi pesaingnya, dan ia meminta ku untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa mengakses system komputer pesaingnya tersebut…" yuta menghentikan kalimatnya sambil memperhatikan ekpresi yang ada di raut wajah Johnny

"hyung tidak bisa menyewa hacker handal yang sudah menyelesaikan banyak perkerjaan, takut ketahuan katanya. Maka dari itu, aku diminta untuk mencari orang yang mampu tapi belum diketahui oleh masyarakat luas agar rencana ini tidak diketahui oleh pesaingnya. Dan, Johnny, apa kau mau mengambil pekerjaan ini ?"

"tapi aku tidak punya…"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

"hyung tidak bisa menyewa hacker handal yang sudah menyelesaikan banyak perkerjaan, takut ketahuan katanya. Maka dari itu, aku diminta untuk mencari orang yang mampu tapi belum diketahui oleh masyarakat luas agar rencana ini tidak diketahui oleh pesaingnya. Dan, Johnny, apa kau mau mengambil pekerjaan ini ?"

"tapi aku tidak punya…"

"tenang saja, segala peralatan yang kau butuhkan akan diberikan oleh Hyung, ia akan memfasilitasi apapun yang kau minta, apapun"

Johnny kembali berfikir serius

"kau itu bukan tidak bisa Johnny, kau hanya tidak punya. Maka dari itu aku percaya kau bisa melakukan ini. Dan satu lagi, Hyung akan membayar sesuai dengan harga yang kau minta"

Fikiran Johnny langsung mengarah pada Taeil. Ya, mungkin saja pekerjaan ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan atas kegundahannya semalam. Mungkin dengan perkejaan ini, Johnny bisa bersama dengan Taeil tanpa harus memikirkan materi yang Taeil khawatirkan.

"Taeyong hyung akan membayar sesuai dengan yang ku minta ?"

"eey, kau jangan anggap bercanda Hyung ku"

"mmm bagaimana dengan saham ? apa aku bisa meminta bayaran dalam bentuk uang dan meminta sedikit saham dari perusahaannya ?"

"YA ! kenapa jadi kurang ajar dan banyak minta sih ?"

"ini untuk masa depan ku, pekerjaan ini pastilah sangat sulit, salah langkah aku bisa dilaporkan polisi !"

"aish ! arraso arraso, aku tanya hyung dulu. Tapi kau maukan melakukan ini ?"

"dengan gaji yang ku minta dan sedikit saham dari perusahaan Taeyong Hyung, aku mau"

"oke !"

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya Taeyong menyetujui permintaan Johnny, karena sebulan setelahnya Johnny dibawa Yuta kesuatu gudang dipinggir kota dan terdapat semua alat hacker keluaran terbaru yang Johnny perlukan

"maaf ruang kerja mu harus ada ditempat terpencil seperti ini, ini semua untuk keamanan mu"

"gwanchana, woah hyung mu memang terbaik, tanpa ku beri tau ia sudah mengirimkan apa saja yang aku butuhkan. Kapan kira-kira aku bisa mulai bekerja ?"

"secepat mungkin, data perusahaan sudah ada diatas meja mu, selamat bertugas _ordinary hacker"_

" _ordinary hacker ?"_

"iya, kau masih seperti hacker pada umumnya, tapi setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, boom ! kau akan menjadi _professional hacker._ Sudah ya, aku mau pacaran dengan winwin dulu, good luck !"

Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Yuta saat berpamitan dan kembali pandangannya mengarah kealat-alat canggih yang ada disekililing nya.

Kemudian ia mengingat Taeil, namja yang membuatnya ingin melakukan perkerjaan ini.

Johnny mengeluarkan hp dan memencet beberapa angka, perlu waktu agak lama sampai sipemilik nomor mengangkat panggilannya

"yoboseo"

"Taeil-ya…"

Hening sejenak

"nde, Johnny"

"apa kau sudah makan ?" Johnny mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan sesuatu yang klise

"kk sudah" Johnny bisa mendengar samar suara tawa Taeil

"apa kau tau aku sedang dimana ?" tanya Johnny lagi

"dimana ?"

"dibulan"

"mwo ?"

"apa kau bisa melihat bulan dari tempat mu ?"

"ya, aku sedang melihatnya"

"dibulan itu ada aku, sedang memperhatikan mu… pasti sekarang kau sedang tersenyum"

"haha, iya, jangan memperhatikan ku dari ketinggian, nanti kau jatuh"

gantian Johnny yang tersenyum

"Taeil, tunggu aku. Aku akan mengajak mu ke kehidupan yang lebih layak. Aku tidak meminta mu untuk berjuang bersama ku, hanya saja… tunggulah aku"

Mereka berdua terdiam, tapi tau bahwa mereka saling memikirkan

"aku menyukai mu Moon Taeil, sangat menyukai mu, tunggu aku sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Johnny mengerjakan pekerjaan rahasianya, dan selama ini ia merasa aman-aman saja walau sudah menjebol system dan program komputer perusahaan ternama dijepang.

Takut ? pasti, tapi itu adalah resiko pekerjaan bukan ? toh semua alat yang diberikan Taeyong hyung adalah alat tercanggih, sedikit menghilangkan rasa khawatir Johnny takut-takut malah ia yang di sadap orang lain.

Tapi malam hari ketika Johnny kembali berseluncur menggunakan komputer miliknya, tiba-tiba tampilan layarnya menunjukan banyak angka.

Baru saja dikhawatirkan, ternyata ia kena hack juga.

Bukan Johnny namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini, hacker mau di hack ? hhmm salah besar.

Johnny sudah 9 hari mengerjakan tugasnya tsb, sampai pada suatu sore saat ia berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya dipinggir kota, ia merasa sedang diawasi atau bahkan diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Namun perasaan itu ditepisnya, Johnny berfikir mungkin itu hanya suggest darinya karna ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya.

Jam menunjukan waktu 00.17, Johnny masih ada didepan laptopnya dan data yang ia dapatkan sudah cukup banyak, terhitung cepat untuk hacker "biasa" sepertinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara pintu diketuk, Johnny langsung merasa aneh karena tidak ada yang tau jika ia ada disuatu tempat terpencil seperti ini. Kalau pun itu Yuta atau orang pesuruhnya pasti Yuta sudah menginfokan terlebih dahulu dan pastinya tidak datang tengah malam seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara pintu diketuk, Johnny langsung merasa aneh karena tidak ada yang tau jika ia ada disuatu tempat terpencil seperti ini. Kalau pun itu Yuta atau orang pesuruhnya pasti Yuta sudah menginfokan terlebih dahulu dan pastinya tidak datang tengah malam seperti ini.

Degup jantung Johnny mulai bergemuruh, dengan cemas ia melihat ke cctv yang ia pasang disebrang jalan agar tidak terlalu terlihat oleh orang yang berkunjung.

3 pria berpostur besar sedang berada didepan pintu, sepertinya mereka gangster. Johnny mulai panik. Ia langsung mengirim chat ke Yuta, mengabari jika ada orang lain yang berkunjung ke tempatnya.

 _*chat*_

00.20 = Yuta, ada orang yg tidak ku kenal datang ketempat kerja ku

00.21 = jangan menelfon, aku takut mereka akan mendengar suara ku

00.25 = aku sudah menghubungi orang ku, ia akan ketempat mu segera

 _Tok tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan itu semakin kencang, pria-pria itu sudah tidak sabar karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ada didalam.

 _Brak_

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu, Johnny semakin panik, ia tidak bisa lari karena satu-satunya pintu adalah pintu depan.

 _Brak.. Brak.. Brak_

 _Brak !_

Pintu berhasil didobrak, Johnny terkejut dipojok ruangan.

3 pria itu baru saja melangkah kan kakinya kedalam ruangan lalu disusul dengan 3 orang pria lainnya yang langsung menghajar 3 pria dengan stelan preman tsb.

Johnny bisa mengerti dengan cepat, 3 pria yang datang belakangan adalah orang-orang suruhan Yuta.

Terjadi baku hantam disana, _man to man,_ dengan hati-hati Johnny berhasil keluar dari dalam ruangan dan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Ini adalah malam paling mencekam seumur hidupnya.

Johnny berlari tak tentu arah, memasuki gang-gang sempit yang kumuh berharap tidak ada orang lain yang mengikutinya, ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

Langkah Johnny semakin lunglai, sudah cukup lama ia berlari, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah.

Baru saja ia bersender pada tiang listrik, sudah ada pria yang berlari kearahnya dari ujung gang, dengan sigap Johnny berlari lagi menghindar dari pria tsb, Johnny yakin pria itu bukan orang suruhan Yuta karena gaya berpakaiannya yang seperti gangster.

Sedikit lagi, Johnny sudah bisa melihat jalan besar diujung gang, tapi…

 _Brak_

Johnny terjatuh, ia diselengkat oleh seseorang. Hal itu sukses membuat dagunya terantup aspal dan dengkulnya mati rasa karena membentur polisi tidur.

Sebuah tangan dengan kasar merengkung pundaknya dan memaksa Johnny dalam posisi berbaring.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya, satu lagi mendarat diperutnya dan satu sekali lagi menghantam kepalanya. Johnny setengah sadar, tapi tetap ingin melawan.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, ia menendang preman itu sampai tersungkur, terjadilah battle antara Johnny dan si ganster.

Jalan sempit itu didominasi oleh pertokoan dan sudah tutup saat tengah malam seperti ini. Perkelahian hidup dan mati Johnny tidak akan ada yang tau.

Johnny berhasil membalas pukulan ke ganster tersebut, muncul seorang gangster lainnya yang ikut melakukan pengeroyokan. Johnny tersudut, ia kewalahan meladeni 2 pria sekaligus, namun mesti begitu Johnny termasuk bisa menyeimbangi dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Sampai akhirnya….

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S HURT**

.

.

.

 _Cast_

Johnny x Taeil

NCT 127 Member

.

.

.

"apa aku harus menyewa mu juga seperti pria lain ?!" / "Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan"

.

.

.

Johnny berhasil membalas pukulan ke ganster tersebut, muncul seorang gangster lainnya yang ikut melakukan pengeroyokan .Johnny tersudut, ia kewalahan meladeni 2 pria sekaligus, namun mesti begitu Johnny termasuk bisa menyeimbangi dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Sampaik akhirnya….

 _ ***Taeil Pov***_

01.28, ada-ada saja panggilan ku mala mini, harus menemani seorang pria makan ceker ayam dipinggiran kota begini, sialnya lagi ia mabuk soju sampai tidak bisa mengantarkan ku pulang.

Aku berjalan ditepi jalan utama yang toko-tokonya sebagian besar sudah tutup, yaah ini memang tengah malam, mungkin aku nya saja yang terlalu berani keliaran tengah malam seperti ini.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat kearah langit.

Bulan, aku jadi mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu sempat berbincang melalui telfon dengan orang yang ada dibulan, hehe, aku tersenyum sendiri, apa malam ini ia juga sedang memperhatikan ku.

 _Dor !_

Suara petasan ? eeh atau tembakan ? aku mengedarkan pandangan, sembari mengingat asal dari suara tersebut

 _Dor !_

Suara itu lagi, sepertinya berasal dari blok yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Aigoo, aku pulang saja atau kesumber suara itu ya ?

Oke, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu, akan ku pastikan jika itu suara petasan, bukan tembakan, ya ! seperti itu.

Aku berjalan cepat dan tanpa sadar aku mulai berlari, ada apa ini ? kenapa aku cemas, jantung ku berdegup tidak seperti biasanya. Tenanglah taeil, ini hanya suara petasan.

Aku selalu memicingkan mata setiap melihat jalan kecil, waspada siapa tau aku bisa menemukan sumber suara dengan cepat. Ini sudah jalan kecil keempat yang aku lewati, tunggu, seperti ada seorang namja yang sedang terbaring, orang mabuk kah ?

Ku perlambat langkah ku, ku amati dengan seksama, dibantu pencahayaan remang lampu jalan aku bisa melihat surai coklat dari rambutnya, terlihat sangat familiar untuk ku, dan sekarang aku hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya dan mulai menyadari…

"johnny ?" kata pertama yang aku ucapkan

"JOHNNY !" aku berteriak sambil merengkuh badannya yang sudah bersimbah darah, dia Johnny ku, orang yang berada dibulan untuk memperhatikan ku.

"TOLOOOONG ! aish jinjja, jebbal, TOLOOOONG !" aku berteriak sambil menangis, aku putus asa, karena ini memang pertokoan yang tidak sekaligus tempat tinggal sipemilik tolok, malam ini sunyi

"Taeil, Moon" Johnny berusaha untuk berbicara dengan ku

"Johnny, apa yg terjadi ? kenapa kau seperti ini ? ada banyak darah Johnny, disini banyak darah" ucapku panik dengan air mata yang menetes ke pipi lebam Johnny

"its still hurt for me"

"mwo ya ?"

"its still hurt for me to loving you, to get you"

Tangisan ku semakin menjadi, aku ingin melarangnya berucap lagi, tapi aku tercekat, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Johnny ku mohon, tetaplah bersama ku

"aku menyukai mu Moon Taeil, aku menyukai mu" kemudian ia menutup matanya

"JOHNNY !" aku mendengar suara seorang Pria dan hentakan kakiknya yang berlari menghampiri ku, pria berwajah jepang itu ikut berada disamping Johnny, lalu ia menelfon seseorang dan fikiran ku mulai malayang.

Johnny, ku mohon.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian, aku masih disini, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mu, Johnny.

Belakangan aku mengetahui siapa pria jepang yang menghampiri mu malam itu, aku juga sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, bahkan aku juga sudah mengetahui gangster yang menyerang mu adalah mereka yang disuruh oleh musuh kolega mu, aku mengetahui semuanya.

"ini sudah hari keempat aku mengunjungi mu, masih dengan segala omong kosong ku. Mungkin para penjaga itu berfikir aku sudah gila karna terus-terusan berbincang didepan mu" mata ku kembali berair, ku usap batu nisa bertuliskan nama mu diatasnya, aku masih belum bisa percaya kau meninggalkan ku Johnny.

"Taeil-sshi" suara itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan, ternyata itu Yuta, sudah berani untuk menemui ku rupanya

"aku, aku ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi" aku mengetahui segalanya dari Yuta, sebab itu aku masih merasa kesal dengannya

"membahayakan seseorang tanpa pengamanan khusus, terlambar pada saat genting, itu yang kau anggap menolong ?" aku tidak menahan pemikiran sinis ku terhadapnya

"aku sudah menjelaskan pada mu, rumah ku berada jauh dari tempat kejadain dan memerlukan waktu yg lama untuk sampai. Semua orang ku sudah ku kerahkan tapi memang terjadi baku hantam yang besar ditempat kejadian. Kami juga mencari Johnny…"

"aaarrggh !" aku teriak, tangisan ku pecah, aku menutupi muka ku, aku marah, aku kecewa sejadinya.

Aku mengontrol emosi ku, ini pemakaman umum, jangan sampai aku membuat gaduh karna kesedihan ku yang tak terbendung

"Tael-sshi" suara lembut itu berasal dari sosok namja dibelakang Yuta yang kehadirannya sempat tak ku sadari

"tolong maafkan Yuta, dan… ada sesuatu yang ingin Yuta berikan pada mu"

Yuta memberikan selembar kertas pada ku, "aku menemukan ini dimeja kerja Johnny"

Aku membacanya saat itu juga, dikertas terdapat tulisan tangan yang ku yakini adalah tulisan Johnny..

 _Moon Taeil,_

 _Kau benar-benar seperti bulan, indah jika dilihat dari jauh tetapi banyak goresan jika dilihat dari dekat._

 _Maukah kau berbagi goresan itu bersama ku ? akan ku usap sampai hilang rasa sakitnya._

 _Moon Taeil,_

 _Aku sedang berada dibulan, mengawasi mu dimanapun._

 _Aku ingin terus bersama mu, tunggulah sebentar lagi, ya… sebentar lagi._

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
